


Things Once Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki lost more than his mother in the attack…





	Things Once Lost

Loki watched as Thor and Jane embraced, happy to be together once again after all was said and done.  His eyes watched through the water as he used his magic to summon up the image.  He was happy for them, truly he was, as much as he was angered at Thor…but at the same time.

 

“Jealousy does not become you.”

 

Loki slammed his eyes together as he took a deep breath.  He couldn’t do this, not again.  Yet, he wanted nothing but to hear her words again.

 

“Then listen, if you want to hear me.” 

 

Her voice was light with a smile as she appeared before him.  Her smile was still sweet, her dress covered in dust from the books in the library she loved to read. 

 

“I am here, Loki.”  She spoke as she stepped up to him, a ghost hand resting over his heart.  “If you let me in.”

 

Loki gave a sad smile as he shook his head.  “I can’t.”  He turned away from her as he moved to sit upon the throne.  “I can’t do that anymore.  It tears me inside, and I can’t suffer it once again.”

 

“I understand.”  She spoke gently as she sat upon the step at the foot of the throne.  She gave a sad sigh as she looked to him.  “Do you remember when we met?” 

 

Loki took his time to sit upon the throne.  He hadn’t wanted it, not at first, but then he did…but had he known the cost…

 

“You lost your footing on the ladder and fell.”

 

“And a handsome prince was there to catch me.”

 

Loki chuckled as he remembered her beautiful blonde hair falling around her face, those beautiful brown eyes staring up at him in shock, before she fell into complete confusion and stutters at him.  She had been so nervous meeting him, the prince, but it wore off after a couple more meetings.

 

“And after that, you didn’t hesitate to put me in my place.”  He said with a grin, remembering how cute she looked with her angry pout after he pulled some elaborate prank. Granted, she never said anything when it was Thor being pranked. 

 

Loki let the images of her run through her mind, her smile, her laugh, her pout, her determined and concentrated look while studying, how she wrapped her arms around him for a sweet embrace…her-

 

“NO!”  He cried out as he slumped forward, burying his head in his hands.  “No! Please!”  He looked up to her image as she had a melancholy look about her.

 

“You must…”  She reached out to him and kneeled before him.  “You must face it to be able to move on…”

 

“I’m not strong enough.”  He gasped out.

 

“You have more strength than you know, my love.”  He could almost feel the touch of her hand on his cheek.  “Please, just let it…let me go.”

 

Loki choked out a sob before the image of her appeared in his mind.  She laid on the ground, the blood, the book she had been reading still in her hand. 

 

“Please, no…” 

 

“You must…”  She whispered into his ear.

 

He replayed it in his mind, how he fell to his knees and begged for it to not be true.  He remembered how you felt in his arms, your lifeless body as he held you one last time. 

 

“I will never hold you again.”  He spoke, his heart breaking completely.  “I will never hear your laugh, feel the heat of your touch, ever again.” 

 

“You will, Loki.  You must have-.”

 

“I will not be allowed in Valhalla, not after everything I have done.”  He looked up to her, and treasured the sweet smile she gave him.

 

“You will.  Just be the best you can be, and all will be forgiven.” 

 

“My lord, Thor has arrived!”  A guard spoke.  Loki nodded and turned back to speak to her…but just like always, just as she would always be from now on…she was gone.


End file.
